


Farewell to Yesterday

by jenndubya



Category: Choujin Sentai Jetman
Genre: Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, Precision F-Strike, Random Song Challenge, Tragic Romance, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "It started with a spark, and burned into the dark."A look at the heartbreaking relationship of Ryu Tendou and Rie Aoi.





	Farewell to Yesterday




End file.
